


Punishment

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [7]
Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: M/M, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Apprentice disobeyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

There were so many ways that Slade had only begun to break his apprentice. Every time he found one level of resistance, he would adapt his measures to be certain to overcome the resistance. He wanted this Robin to understand fully just to whom Robin belonged.

Tonight, the matter was one of a more serious nature in Slade's mind. Not only had Robin dared refuse to do something as told, but he had possessed the free will to amend the plan and do something completely on his own prior to returning to base.

That just could not be tolerated.

"Robin," he said, voice carrying across the hum of the machinery and monitors. "You disobeyed me."

"Your plan was flawed." The apprentice stood unswerving in his resolution to allow none of what Slade did to him affect his inner most being.

His words, though, added to the flick of anger as Slade crossed the distance in a blur of speed.

"I am the one who decides what will happen." His gloved hand flashed out, grabbing the back of Robin's hair and tightening in it, pulling his head back so he could lean in and be face to face. "I don't tolerate disobedience."

Robin did not, to his credit, swallow as nervously as he felt. He had heard anger in Slade's voice before, but this...this was different.

"Strip."

The one word command was nothing new. Even though Slade had yet to take him, it always hovered on the edge of their dealings. Robin forced himself to not close his eyes, as he did what he had to. For his friends, he could endure even this.

While Robin did as told, Slade adjusted the cameras that recorded in this room, and set them on Robin. The young man looked up from taking the last of his gear off to find himself the sole focus of the monitors. Slade had vanished from sight, and Robin had to work to control his nerves. Seeing himself nude on all those screens made him wish for clothing, for something to conceal himself in. He felt alone, vulnerable, scared...and it just built until Slade melted out into view behind him.

"You will learn, apprentice, that you are my tool, my pawn to move on the board as I see fit. If you question me again, or amend the things I have decided, one of your friends will pay the final price for your willfulness."

"Yes, Slade," Robin said, voice shaking just slightly.

"Your life belongs to me, in payment for theirs. Remember that." Slade ran a gloved hand down over Robin's chest, tweaking a nipple ruthlessly, while his other hand settled under his chin, forcing him to hold his face forward, on the monitors. "Watch, and learn how much you belong to me." The voice was a rich, low warning, as the gloved hand roamed at will.

Robin closed his eyes, unable to bear witnessing the violation. Slade retaliated by delivering a small slap to his cheek.

"I said watch. Close them again, and Raven becomes far more ill than she has ever been in her life."

"Yes...sir," Robin managed to say, eyes fixing straight ahead. He watched the trail of that hand go low, cupping his soft dick and kneading at it in ways that made Robin wish he could weep. It did not take Slade near as long as Robin thought it should to overcome his revulsion and make him hard as a rock.

"This, like all of you, is mine. And it will obey me just as you must, Robin." 

The feel of the glove sliding on his cock was rough, almost painfully so, but he remained hard as Slade jerked him off, unable to do anything but watch. His cheeks betrayed him, flaming scarlet at the violation of all he was, when he came in that gloved hand.

"Disobey me again, Apprentice...and the stakes will increase," Slade promised, leaving him there spent and humiliated in front of the monitors.


End file.
